When Keitaro met Julia
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Keitaro got himself into some major trouble. However, his life will change when he meets up with some new people...and he starts to learn more about himself, and others. The girls at the Hinata also will be learning that life isn't all that's cracked up to be...especially when they find out one major thing about Julia herself!
1. Things kind of fell in place

When Keitaro met Julia: Things kind of fell in place

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot

**Notes:**It has been a very, _very _long time since I have written anything. I should hope I can get the rust off.

Keitaro Urashima was having what he thought was an unassuming night. It was the same old, at the Hinata. Su was playing with her "toys", Kitsune was trying to scam...or get wasted...or both. Mutsumi, was noticeably absent. She was back in Okinawa, where she was helping her mother out after a rather nasty accident. Her mother somehow got dizzy, and fell getting injured, hurting her leg. As for Motoko, she was actually practicing her Kendo. As for Shinobu she was cleaning up from dinner...again. Keitaro, he was cleaning up the commons area, with little help. He didn't have to deal with Sarah, she was with Seta in America. His night took an interesting turn when a visitor came by. She was an older woman...a very distinguished woman. She needed to call for a tow truck to get her car to a garage.

"Excuse me," Sakurai started, "Is there a public phone here?"

"Oh yeah," Keitaro noted, "it's over there on the desk."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but I gotta call a tow truck."

"Did your cell run out on you?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, at the worst possible time," she answered very much quickly, and honestly.

"If you need anything just holler," he said.

"It shouldn't be more than a minute."

She made a call to the garage. She was able to get an emergency tow right away. She hung up the phone, and she went to go clean out her console. After all, she didn't want her cell to be stolen. Sakurai's concentration was broken when she heard a very serious crash coming through the springs. Despite his best efforts to close the springs for cleaning...he always gets hell and he went flying by her. She frowned. This was no way to run an inn at all! She stepped aside as she saw Keitaro nearly get killed. She rolled her eyes. She also noted the address of the inn.

"Good Sir, what is going on?" Sakurai asked.

"I don't know what's going on," Keitaro said as he escaped certain death.

"I'm certain you had a warning sign up right?" She asked.

"Yes, I did..." he started.

"However, they ignored it and chased you out anyway," she answered.

"That's right."

"You really need to take control of this situation," Sakurai warned. "You're the landlord here correct?"

"I am," he answered simply.

"Well, you are responsible for whatever your tenants do...and you're also responsible for their safety," she warned again.

Keitaro got it, but he didn't want to listen. This wasn't his best moment at all. He didn't know he was dealing with Ryoko Sakurai. She is the principal of Holy Forest Academy...and she was usually cool-headed. However, she usually also made sure that nobody crossed the line she drew in the sand. She heard the tow truck operator come up. He wouldn't hook things up without her approval. She had her name stamp ready to give her signature to the orders. Once she did so, she followed him outside. She made sure she had everything. She had him wait when she heard some loud crashes and such. She also saw a small explosion happen. She shook her head. This was way too much. She looked to the Driver.

"Would you mind driving me to the garage?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he said. "My manager is with me."

"Thank you...

"Ma'am you can use my phone card, I just renewed it," he offered.

"Thank you for the offer," she said. "I think I better use my own."

"Oh...I understand."

He got her car hooked up and ready to go. He allowed Sakurai to sit between himself and the manager. She thought about wanting to make a call. However, she decided to hold off on it. She wanted to give Keitaro just _one last chance _to come clean. She also preferred if he didn't fight him, at all. In fact...she wanted things to go very smoothly. This included finding out what was going on in the first place! After she came to the Garage, the manager called for a cab, so he can get home safely. After she paid, she decided to get some sleep. The very next morning, she arrived back, to the Hinata. She did take a bus and a trolley. She came to the front stairs, and Haruka recognized her.

"Are you calling?" she asked, sweeping the steps. Things were very slow at the tea shop.

"Yes, I am...I'm looking Mr...Keitaro Urashima," she said.

"Oh, he should be down from repairs," Haruka said. "It's a surprise he works this hard..."

"I see," Sakurai said cutting her off politely.

"Go wait in the common area please?"

"Thank you," she said. "I shouldn't take much of his time."

She went in, and took off her shoes. She went into the common area and she sat on the sofa. She did read a magazine, to wait for Keitaro. Haruka saw Keitaro come from the roof, and she informed that he had a visitor. She introduced herself again, and Invited Keitaro to sit down. She wanted to know what happened last night...right about the incidents that happened right exactly. She experienced these kinds of actions yes...but she also was able to put a stop to them. She was not going to waste her time, so she got exactly to the point.

"What happened last night?" she asked bluntly. "It was a mess when I left."

"Well..." he started nervously. "I got into a few misunderstandings after you left."

"That must be a deadly one," she said. "I'm actually am surprised you're still alive!"

"Kaolla's little toy reacted..."

"Are some of your tenants minors?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Two are in middle school..."

"Tell me...are you doing your hardest to keep them safe?" she then asked.

"I do...but..."

"You'll have to try harder," she started. "Because I don't want to see you go to prison."

She got up, and she saw his body language. It dared her to watch him try to do it his way. Sakurai saw, and she noticed that Motoko glared at him...with her weapon clutched. This was far enough. She excused herself and she went far away from the Hinata. She called the detectives of the Minor's Bureau to check into Keitaro. She wasn't going to allow him to make things worse on himself. She went to the Garage to pick up her car. About a few hours later...on this Summer after noon, There was a knock on the door, there were two huge detectives and they were frowning.

"Are you Keitaro Urashima?" The detective asked bluntly.

"Y-Yes I am," he answered.

"We want you to come down to the station with us," the second one ordered.

"WAIT WHY?!" He protested.

"We wanna question you about the events about last night," The first answered.

They did take Keitaro away. Haruka saw what was going on, and she had to make a phone call to the Molmol embassy. She knew if Kaolla's nuclear reactor were found...things would be beyond bad. She also knew that there would also be a chance she would be dragged down with Keitaro...and to an extent...Kitsune. Mutsumi was away in Okinawa to take care of her mother. She had a very bad accident, and is recouperating from the incident. She ended up falling down on a sidewalk and breaking her ankle. That just made things a bit rougher for Haruka. She finally got through to Amalla who was Kaolla's older sister.

"Amalla...you better get here to Japan quickly," Haruka informed.

"What's going on?" Amalla asked.

"Keitaro's been taken in for questioning...and if the cops find out about your sister's 'toys'..."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she returned. "I'll send agents from the Embassy there right away."

"Sorry to take your time."

"No, it's no trouble at all."

Haruka closed her shop to go to the main house. She had to get everybody together. This was something that was very serious that had to be taken care of now. This was going to be rough, because most were off doing their own thing. Meanwhile,...at the police headquarters...outside of the district of the Hinata Sou...the detectives were not letting up on Keitaro who was beyond flustered...and they were getting fustrated. They couldn't get a straight answer from him. There was a knock on the door from their superior...he let Sakurai in, so she could end up getting through to him.

"So...you wanted me to watch you eh?" Sakurai asked bluntly.

"I...didn't...I mean..." He stumbled.

"It's your body language," she returned. "Now...you're in deep trouble."

"H-how am I in trouble?"

"Well...I just learned that a few of your tenants are bad influences," she started. "Particularly Misune "Kitsune" Konno."

"Ugh...what do you know?" he asked.

"For starters for a freelance writer...she sure as hell hasn't published anything I've seen," she started. "Also...she has an alocohol problem..."

"There's one other thing...she somehow avoids paying rent..." Keitaro admitted.

"Next...Naru Narusegawa...she's a cram school student the same as you yes?"

"Y-yes...along with Mutsumi Otohime," he answered.

"Where is Mutsumi now...?" she inquired.

"She's in Okinawa tending to her mother's injury," he answered.

"Right...next...Motoko Ayoama...the heiress to the Shinmei Ryu school of martial arts?"

"RIght...she's in high school, and is captain of her Kendo club..."

"Yet she attacks you, and innocent boys for zero reason with her weapon," Sakurai frowned.

"W-what else do you know?"

"I know enough..." she said, as signal to the detectives to be scarce.

"Let us know if he acts up," the second detective said.

The detectives left. It was something that made Keitaro the most afraid in his life. He waited for Sakurai to speak up. She didn't want to tip her hand just yet. She did wait for Keitaro to calm down. She didn't want the guy to go into shock...and do something even more stupid...to the point where he could make things worse, and get possible new charges. After a few minutes she spoke up, and she was beyond blunt. She did tell Keitaro of the connections to the police department. She also told him that she _really _didn't want to pull in her connections for reasons such as this. However, it had to be done.

"I'm disappointed in you," she said. "As a landlord...it is your duty to give safe, and secure housing...that is an international standard."

"How much trouble am I in?" he said breaking down.

"That depends on you," she noted. "As is...you're facing a ton of charges, including contributing to the delinquency of minors."

"Okay...that's serious..." he said with his face turning green.

"As well...you'll be held for felony counts for any crimes the other tenants did..." she warned.

"That means exactly that...and Kitsune...and your aunt...Haruka is it...would go down as well."

"I don't want that!" Keitaro protested.

"Good, now that I have your attention...you are going to call a meeting...and explain the rules."

"Okay, that's reasonable," he said, calming down.

"Good, also...do this for the sake of Shinobu Maehara..." she said forcefully.

"Oh...I really don't want her to be in a situation where her parents are fighting over her again..." he said softly.

"That I didn't know..." she started.

"Yeah...her parents were going through a nasty divorce...and well...we decided it was best for her to stay."

"Well, aside from you..."

"I'll admit the chores are uneven..." he stated. "I have helped her out with cooking."

"Otherwise...you're cleaing the springs and doing general repairs...in addition to your studies," she added.

"Yes...and I am a part-timer for the Archaeology department at Tokyo U."

Sakurai knew he was taking on more than he could chew. She asked Keitaro to come with her to an attorney to help re-do the leases. She also decided she was going to call off the dogs...for now. She called for the detectives. They understood and they backed off. Sakurai took Keitaro to the attorney's office, where she had him re-write the leases. They were stronger against the tenants. After about a few hours...the meeting was called. Sakurai was there. The scowl on her face meant somebody would be punished if anybody cut Keitaro off...Sakurai decided to lob the rock on an angry beehive.

"Well, most of you should remember me from last night," she started. "I am Ryoko Sakurai."

"Wait...you talked with Keitaro last night?" Naru said.

"Yes...now keep your temper," she warned. "I'm very disappointed in all of you."

"W-What did we do?" Motoko ask with her face twitching.

"Way too little productive," she said. "Keitaro...hand them their new leases."

"N-New leases?" Naru asked.

"Yes," Keitaro answered. "I really don't have a choice in the matter."

"Who do you think you are?!" Naru asked, about to rage.

"Young lady, be quiet!" Sakurai hissed.

Naru got instantly quiet. Keitaro passed out the new leases. It was very clear on the terms. All rent must be paid on time, and in full, without exceptions. They'd deal with Mutsumi when she gets back. Keitaro answered all the questions clearly. There was one thing that was going to take them by surprise. This was the realization that their world was going to be turned upside down...and inside-out.

"This dorm will now be a co-ed dorm," Keitaro informed. This too was in the lease...and was highlighted for all to see.

"Y-You can't do that!" Naru protested.

"More vile...males..." Motoko said with a low growl.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Keitaro said evenly.

"What would...?" Naru started.

"I believe legally the lands belong to Keitaro here," Sakurai interrupted. "He told me everything."

"So...that means..." Kitsune started.

"Yes...you don't have a choice," Keitaro said. "Also...you are going to have to dry up."

"Right...no more alcohol," Sakurai said bluntly. "There's no reason for you to drink here with minors here!"

Kitsune felt like she got kicked in the stomach. Su was the only quiet one there...she had got a call from her sister Amalla and she was on her way. Sakurai noticed. Sakurai looked and she didn't question it. She then warned the girls they _had _to sign within a week, or be evicted. That ended up doing a lot of damage to Naru and Motoko's pride. Keitaro further explained that everybody had to pitch in to help repair, and keep the Hinata clean, neat, and in repair. There's a lot of stuff that they had to do. Keitaro did leave to make a phone call. He did want Kanako to come. Thankfully, she'd be _here _in Japan instead of with her grandmother. Sakurai waited for him. She was outside.

"You had to make an important call..." she started.

"Yeah...I do need to make right with my sister..." he answered.

"That's all up to you," she said, finally giving him an encouraging smile, "I believe in you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sakurai," he said.

She took the bus back to the garage to check on her car. There was a lot wrong than the thought of it. Still, she was actually able to get a rental. She did do her work...it now was up to Keitaro. He knew it would be a week when the leases had to be signed. He didn't want to bother Mutsumi with it since she was away. It also would take as long, with Su having to clear out her labs from all of her "toys" and her nuclear reactor...carefully and under the cover of darkness. The new era of the Hinata was going to start...though it was going to be a rocky road.


	2. The Decision was made

When Keitaro Met Julia: The Decision was made/First (New) Tenant

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

The week has passed, and the changes were made. The new leases were signed, reluctantly by the girls. They knew they didn't have much of a choice. Keitaro also took the extra step to send a certified letter to the parents (save for Kitsune) notifying them of the changes. He did field phone calls from the parents, and was able to answer. He also was on pins and needles. He was still waiting for the arrival of Kanako. His relationship with her is rocky at best...and is in trouble at worst. Su was called away to Molmol for part of the summer break. Amalla couldn't risk having Su getting into trouble...and can't get out of it. As for the police in this particular district...Sakurai did have to make a call to the Security Bureau and have them investigate the Hinata division. She had heard stories that the cops there let the girls run wild...and that was just beyond bad. Keitaro was snapped to attention when a young guy walked in, with is rather attractive mother.

"Hello," he started, "is the manager in?"

"I'm here," Keitaro spoke up. "Welcome to the Hinata Inn."

"Oh, Mrs. Sakurai recommended this place to us," he answered.

"I met her just a week ago, she's not the one to be fooled around with," Keitaro said off-handed.

"You're right, she the director of my school," he noted.

"What's your name anyway?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm Kunio Murai, and this is my mother Julia," he answered.

"It's nice to meet you," Julia said smiling, and shaking his hand.

"Please, do you both want any refreshments?" Keitaro asked, being a good host.

"Do you have any tea?" Julia asked.

"I do," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Julia said.

"I know this is a tough transition to a co-ed dorm," Keitaro said. "I do hope that Kunio is happy here."

Julia smiled. She knew Keitaro was doing his best. She did unconsciously go to the automatic tea brewer. Keitaro was very surprised. He has had trouble with it before. She did teach him how to use it. It was very quick and easy. After, Keitaro served the tea, and snacks. He also got the lease papers ready.

"So this was an all-girls' dorm huh?" Kunio asked.

"Yeah," Keitaro frowned, "though some are strong-willed, and other are pranksters..."

"That doesn't sound good," Julia said.

"I'll deal with it," Kunio said.

"Well, here is the lease, and the payment schedule," he said.

"That won't be a problem," Julia said. "I have saved up a lot of money."

"The rent can be adjusted if you wish it to be," Keitaro offered.

"Well, thank you," she said. "Do you have a rules sheet?"

"I do," he said handing two copies over.

"They're reasonable," Kunio said. "I hope you do have a cell phone...because I might tend to be late some days because of school."

"I had better get one," Keitaro noted.

"Here's my cell phone number," Kunio said. "You can reach me there."

The three exchanged numbers, as things were read over. Haruka came by. Keitaro had introduced them. She noticed how young Julia was! In her mind, she was quite young. That also got Keitaro's attention. He didn't want to bring it up so he didn't seem rude. However, it did slip out.

"You really are a young mother," Keitaro said. He groaned realizing exactly what happened.

"Oh, that's nothing," Kunio said, "she is quite young, though you'll have to ask her about that in the future."

"I-I mean exactly how old is she?" Keitaro asked.

"My mom's 27," Kunio answered.

"Oh, don't be surprised!" Julia said smiling. Though...she knew she'd have to tell Keitaro the truth eventually.

"Well, in either case, I need you both to sign your lease," Keitaro said getting his bearings back.

Julia looked over the lease, and she was satisfied. She signed and had Kunio sign his part. After, he was taken to his room. It was very sparse...Julia frowned. Thankfully, she had he next day off so she could help him move in. She turned to Keitaro and she paid the security deposit, and the first, and last month's rent. Keitaro did accept, and he gave her a receipt for the payment. From there, Julia noticed Kitsune lurking around.

"Is she a school girl?" Julia asked.

"Nah...she's a freelance writer," Keitaro answered.

"Well...I've not seen many of her works..." Julia remarked.

Kitsune slinked away and decided to get to work on something...because she couldn't scam her way out of rent...and she needed to get paid. She also knew she had to start working at the tea shop for the time being. Still, she smiled. She knew she wasn't going to be able to mess with Kunio...or Keitaro for that matter. Keitaro looked to Julia and he made arrangements to help him move some of his stuff in. Julia also asked about internet connection. Keitaro sighed smiling. He knew tomorrow would be the day the Hinata would be hooked up for broadband access. From there, Keitaro had Kunio stay in a spare room.

"Get settled," Keitaro said.

"Do you need help with chores?" Kunio offered.

"I do need help in the springs," Keitaro started.

"Well...I'll have to be the look out if you have a do not enter sign up," Kunio offered.

He and Keitaro went to the springs. Kunio was there as the look out. Sure as rain, something was going down. Motoko and Naru wanted to use the springs. Kunio wasn't going to budge at all. They tried to accost him, but he just stood there. They were getting upset, as Kunio decided to call for Keitaro. He would never harm a woman, for any reason. Keitaro came out, and he knew there was going to be trouble. He sighed, and he came out.

"Kunio what's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

"These two want to enter while cleaning is in progress...something they seem to ignore," he noted.

"Nobody asked you!" Naru hissed.

"Who said you could come here anyway?" Motoko demanded.

"My mother..." Kunio started, "why do you have a problem with her?"

"N-No!" both protested.

"I am a new tenant here," Kunio said.

They thought Keitaro was very much fooling around. He pulled the trigger, and he signed Kunio up for a room. The girls walked away. They were pissed with Kunio. He was upsetting their way of life. Kunio sighed, as Keitaro went back to cleaning the springs. After, Kunio was in the common area...he didn't recognize Kanako at all. He did tense up. Dealing with some people he had on a daily basis was just rough. Kanako came through.

"Excuse me," Kanako asked. "Do you have business here?"

"I actually live here..." Kunio answered.

"Keitaro must have changed the rules..." she started.

"I'll be honest...he's a flake sometimes," Kunio said outright.

"Wow, that was rude!" Kanako hissed.

"Well...he did stumble when he met his mother," Kitsune said, out of nowhere.

"Oh..." Kanako said. She still was ticked that Kunio called out Keitaro out.

"Though...he made some serious changes..." Kitsune said lowering her head.

"Good...you can't drink anymore," Kanako returned with a slight smile.

"I have to get to the tea-shop," she said breaking the conversation. "I have to make rent..."

She went to the tea shop, to get to work. Mutsumi wasn't there, therefore, she had to go to help. Later on, Kunio was in the spare bedroom...wondering exactly how he was going to cope. He could ask for help and advice...but it actually would need to be valid. He sighed, he knew the day just was going to get longer. About an hour or so later. It was lunch time, and he went down to the kitchen. He unconsciously went to the fridge to get a quick Lunch. He was planning on going out later in the day. He did have a run-in with Motoko.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes...I want you to move out," Motoko said staring him down.

"Not happening," he warned. "I suggest you check your privilege at the door."

Motoko just walked away. A few minutes later, Naru did do the same tactics. At that point, Kunio decided he had better call in his mother. Thankfully she was on her break, and he explained everything to her. She wasn't amused at all. Keitaro was away at work at the archaeology department, and Haruka was busy in the tea shop. She decided she was going to come as soon as she could to have to set some people straight. Kitsune heard what was going on, and she decided to go warn Motoko and Naru. She already knew not to mess with Kunio. In fact her interactions with him were rather brief today.

"Girls...we have a problem," Kitsune said.

"It's that..." Motoko started.

"No...it's you," she reversed. "If word gets back to Keitaro...and God forbid...Tsuruko...we're in trouble."

"What's Keitaro going to do?" Naru asked rudely.

"Remember...we can't harass another tenant and think to get away with hit," Kitsune warned. "Even worse...do you really want to mess with his mother?"

"What do you mean...?" Motoko asked.

"I mean I wouldn't mess around with a woman who knows how to use heavy construction equipment is all," Kitsune remarked.

Motoko and Naru thought Kitsune was kidding around. She wasn't. She saw Kunio right after, and he told her straight out what his mother does. Julia does run heavy construction equipment...more accurately, the heavy crane used. Kitsune had decided to wan the two not to do anything rash...but it did fall on deaf ears. However,...Kitsune smiled. She decided she was going to have some fun at the expense of somebody else. She was going to think about it some more. An hour later, Keitaro came back. He had a lot on his mind. It got worse when Kitsune informed him of what's going on.

"Really..." Keitaro groaned. "I will have to give them both a letter of warning."

"That won't be necessary," Julia said walking in. "I was able to get the rest of the day off.

"M-Miss Julia, I didn't expect you here!" Keitaro said nervously.

"Well...you did tell me a couple of your tenants were bull-headed," she said with just a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I'll call for..." Keitaro started.

"Just give me their room numbers...I'll have a talk with them," Julia ordered.

"Here you go," Kitsune said, as Kanako saw what was going on.

"Thank you..." she said. "I'll be right back."

Julia went to find Motoko and Naru. She wasn't in any mood to have them screw around with Kunio. Motoko came out...and she was cornered. Julia ordered her back into her bedroom...they were going to have a very long talk. Motoko didn't realize that Julia had to work twice as hard as a teenager to raise Kunio. There was no way she was going to allow any harm to come to him. At the same time, she did not allow for Kunio to mess about at school. After all, she didn't want him in the same situation as he was. Downstairs. Kanako was talking to Keitaro. She wanted to know what was going on.

"You're not yourself," Kanako noticed.

"I know...I was thinking about changing majors..." He said.

"I have seen your artwork and photography...why aren't you pursuing what you like to do?"

She knew the answer to that. Keitaro also knew the answer to that. He sighed. He didn't know what to do. Kunio saw how quiet it got and he just shook his head. His assessment that Keitaro was a good guy, but a flake still was holding true. Still, he knew Keitaro had it in him to change his outlook on life...and to face up to his own demons. He also noticed his mother, Julia was not so sure. Before he could do anything...he shot a text to his mother telling him he'll be going. She returned a text telling him to check in if he's going to be late. Meanwhile,...she had her own problems to deal with, and an unexpected one at that.


	3. Julia's Intervention

When Keitaro Met Julia: Julia's Intervention

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

Julia was upstairs with Motoko. She wasn't going to allow her to push her son around...at all. Motoko sat on her bed. Julia made her put her weapon away. She was a young mother...but she was still intimidating nonetheless. She also wanted to know exactly _why _Motoko was acting this way. Was it something that happened to her...or did she have some sort of ill motives. Either way, Julia wasn't going to stand around, and let her get away with what ever was going to happen. Motoko wanted to speak, but couldn't. Julia was going to have the first, and the last word this afternoon. She also promised to help Kunio move his things into his new room tomorrow. She cleared her throat and started.

"So...why exactly do you dislike my son...even _after _you met him only for 30 seconds?" Julia demanded.

"It's not him it's..." Motoko started.

"It's what?" Julia pressed.

"I don't know..."

"Really...from what I heard you have a sexist anti-male bias..." she started. "You think all guys are pervs...along with that Naru girl."

Motoko got really quiet. She had no reason to try to answer back. In fact Julia did hit a nerve. She interrogated Motoko some more, who revealed she really dislikes Tsuruko's husband. Julia frowned, as she got the gist of where the sexism was coming from. Julia listened to her reason...and she didn't like it at all. She glared at Motoko to keep quiet. This was something that she wasn't going to hear any longer.

"Really...she found a guy she loved...and you think he took her away from you...and she's left your martial arts school...?" Julia asked, with a slight twitch.

"T-that's the reason yes," Motoko answered nervously.

"Honestly, that's none of your damn business," Julia scolded. "You better learn your place."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You best watch your voice," Julia warned. "I would have _loved _to have a guy in my life...but I didn't get that now did I?"

"Wait...you're quite young..." Motoko said

"Yes...but I had no time to be angry...I had to deal only with how I was going to find a job, an apartment, and to get food on the table...at 13."

Motoko felt like she got kicked in her stomach. She had no idea that a girl could go through such pain and suffering at _that _young of age. In fact, it finally flashed in her head. She was as old as Shinobu when she had Kunio! Motoko definately felt like the world was out to get her. It was going to get worse. Julia wanted to know exactly why Motoko thought all men were perverts. In fact, she did hear the accusation against Keitaro just a few seconds ago from Naru.

"Question: Has Keitaro ever made any sexual advances towards you?" Julia asked. "Walking in on accident does not count."

"Yeah...I mean no...I mean..." Motoko sputtered.

"Before you ruin a man's life, you better make sure you have evidence," Julia warned. "A good friend of mine got burned that way..."

"Still men think about sex a lot more than girls!" Motoko blurted out.

"Is this yours?" She said picking up the book. "Also...is this in your handwriting?"

"Yes...it is, to both..." Motoko said blushing.

"You accuse Keitaro of being a pervert...yet here you wrote in every nasty thing you'd do to him...and to Naru...at the same time."

Motoko knew she was caught. Julia set the book down and told Motoko she needed to cool off, and look in the mirror. Not everything on the world is negative. She also warned Motoko she's going to have her hide the next time she thinks about going after Kunio for any reason. Motoko got the message. Julia also gave Motoko a history book...and marked off the Samurai era...she wanted her to read that on what it meant to be a true Samurai...and for the simple fact that the class was abolished in the late 1890's. She then went to Naru. She saw her enraged. Naru tried to shoot off against Keitaro...but was stopped.

"Now...what was all of that with Keitaro?" Julia questioned.

"H-he just felt me up!" Naru accused.

"I see...if your shoe wasn't in the way...he wouldn't need to use you to break his fall," she pointed.

"T-That's not the point!"

"Yes it is...also...if you're dating the guy...you sure are more willing to kill him than kiss him," Julia snapped.

"That was a low blow..."

"Yes...and you...and Motoko think about sex way too much than Keitaro ever will," she noted.

"What would you know about...?" Naru started, but saw Motoko come out and was quiet.

"Hmm...what was it you wanted to ask?" Julia pushed.

"Naru," Shinobu came by, "I took a message from your family...I didn't know if you were busy or not...so..."

"That's fine...you will talk to them right?" Julia said looking to Naru.

"I...I have to go study..." Naru tried.

"Freeze...you are avoiding your family aren't you?"

"Ma'am," Motoko stated, "she really hasn't talked to her family for a while...and she still kinda holds a grudge against her parents..."

"Well...this is serious..." Julia said.

Motoko didn't know much about it, but it was too much. Julia gave Motoko a look that she wanted to talk to Naru alone. She got the message and took Shinobu down to help with chores. Julia took Naru to her bedroom...and decided to get what was going on. Naru didn't want to talk about it. Julia was quiet. It did last for a few minutes, and then it happened. Julia gave her that look. That was the same look that Kunio is well familiar with.

"W-What do you want?" Naru asked nervously.

"I asked you a question...why exactly do you not talk to your family?" Julia said.

"Well...I just get busy is all," Naru protested.

"That's unreasonable," Julia said. "A lot of guys at the job site have families of their own and make time."

"It's a different situation," Naru tried to bluff.

"Really...how so?" she called.

Naru really didn't have an answer for it. Julia then looked over and saw a photo of Naru, and her parents. She ended up getting the point. Naru was avoiding them purposely. She figured out that there was a lot more that was going on. She saw a picture of a very young girl next to her mother, and a different guy. Julia figured the marriage didn't work out...but her biological dad still attempted to be in Naru's life. Julia frowned.

"You ought to be ashamed," Julia said.

"Why should I be ashamed?" Naru protested.

"Here...your family is paying your rent...and your cram school...but you won't give the time of day?"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"It has everything to do with it!" Julia hissed. Naru got quiet. "I _wish _my family were that supportive of me."

"Wait...you were just dumped by your family...?" Naru asked.

"Yes...I had Kunio at 13..." Julia said.

"I...I mean..."

"Yes, it's true," Julia said. "In fact my boyfriend left down because he didn't want to take responsiblity."

"Oh...I really..."

"You owe Keitaro an apology...and your family an apology," Julia said.

"I do..."

"Secondly...if you don't like Keitaro...break up with him, and move on," she warned.

"I understand," Naru said.

"Finally," Julia said standing up, "take anger management classes...nobody wants to work with a perpetually angry person."

Naru got the point. She didn't want to, but she went down and made the call. She realized Julia missed out on being a teenager. She also realized that Julia is this tough because she doesn't want anybody else to go through what she has. It did start to sink in, quicker for Motoko that she had better get her act together. Julia came by and she saw Motoko putting the laundry into the washers for the weekly cleaning. It was mostly the bed sheets and linens she had built up. Her ears perked up when she heard Kitsune attempt to try to scam Keitaro from the rent money...somthing that was clearly against the rules.

"I'll talk to you a moment," She said separating Kitsune from Keitaro.

"Wow that was fast!" Kitsune said surprised.

"Now...you weren't trying to scam your landlord...when it's not only against the rules...it's against the law?" Julia asked very sweetly.

"Um...I gotta go to work..." Kitsune said realizing she was had.

"Where are you working at?" she asked.

"I-I'm working in the tea shop until I sell a manuscript."

"Good, you don't need to scam anybody to get rent money," she said. "Besides...I'm fairly certain you can get into a magazine with a short story."

"Y-yeah, that is true," Kitsune said very nervous. She felt like Julia was going to go after her the same.

"Now...you know my..." Julia started.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Kitsune interrupted. "I mean he's your pride and joy after all!"

"That's right," she said, "don't forget it!"

Kitsune went straight to the tea shop to get to work. Julia had to talk with Keitaro. He had her come to the couch. She did sit down. She knew Keitaro was a lot better than this! She explained to Keitaro that she wanted Kunio to be in a safe, and sane living environment. She knew he is having trouble, but he has zero co-operation from most of the guests. Though, she also knows that he brought things on himself in most cases.

"Julia...you're right," Keitaro said.

"Wow, you're not willing to argue back?" she asked surprised.

"It's not worth it...honestly, I'm glad things worked out now the way they did," he answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...I'd been in worse trouble if Mrs. Sakurai didn't intervene."

"She's that kind of woman who doesn't want to see anybody fail," she said. "However, don't mistake her kindess...or mine...for stupidty."

"I understand," Keitaro said. "I also have a lot of stuff to clean up as well..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have made the process to make right with my family...because I pushed them away, without realizing what was going on..."

"At least you got it, and won't make excuses."

"I'll be honest...there's one person I really need to make right with...my sister Kanako," he admitted.

"Here she is," she said pointing to her. "Go make right with her."

"It will take some time, but I hope we can become closer," he said standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will need help to bring in his things."

Keitaro stood up and shook Julia's hand. Kanako smiled. She knew Keitaro wasn't a bad person...he was just emotionally immature. She saw him come, and she took him into the kitchen to talk with him. She knew the day would come...but things definately were going bad. Once they started to talk...it really sunk in. Keitaro did care for her, he didn't need to choose Hina over her. Kanako did decide to forgive him. She also wanted to stay and help, because he couldn't handle this on his own.

"I would like it," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Kanako said. "Do you have a room..."

"I actually do," Keitaro said, "It's been kept up, but it's yours."

"Thank you," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said. "We have a lot to do...like let the phone company in."

"Oh that's right!"

They left the kitchen and the phone technician came by. Keitaro got his stamp out to sign the papers, and things got into motion. Keitaro had already sent notices. Kaolla did clean up her room per order of her sister, just to make things easier. It did take all day, but everything was upgraded...and the phone actually had a caller ID system. He noticed that Naru was a lot calmer. He went up to her.

"Naru...are you alright?" He asked.

"I am..." she said. "I am sorry about everything."

"As am I," Motoko said bowing, "Miss Julia gave us a whole new outlook on life...and I hope we can become friends."

"You're forgiven," Keitaro said. "You do owe two more people an apology."

"You're forgiven," Kunio said. "I have no time to be angry and carry a grudge these days."

Naru went over to hug Kunio. Motoko didn't want to go that far. However, she did a bow to him. He understood, and returned the bow. Motoko did want to talk to him to get to know him better. He agreed to do it. He did return from his errands early, which made things a lot more surprising. He was disappointed there were no arcades nearby where he could blow off steam. Keitaro was thinking about it. That probably would be the first thing to convert that old Annex to. Things did get off to a slow start, but the storm hasn't exactly calmed down yet at all. They've yet to meet some of his friends.


	4. Eased Fears

When Keitaro Met Julia: Eased Fears

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

It was evening, and Dinner wasn't ready yet. Naru reasoned that Shinobu needed a break. She decided to order in. Everybody decided on Pizza. Keitaro offered to pay up, but everybody chipped in whatever they could. Kunio also chipped in. After all, it would be rude not to do so. Keitaro also chipped in, after Naru got off of the phone. It was more than enough. She added more to the order and it came to that amount. She got Sodas and such. Kunio excused himself to the common area, Motoko followed him. She really did want to talk to him. He did sit down. He had a rough day having to deal with some of his friends. He also had an even rougher day at the motorcycle racing game. Though he didn't win, he still had a good outlook. He had a video game magazine looking for the new racing simulators.

"Oh, I had no idea you were into video games," Motoko said.

"I am," Kunio said. "I usually play racing simulators."

"Oh...I usually play the adventure games..." Motoko said embarrassed.

"I've played a few, like Dragon Quest and FInal Fantasy," he said happily.

"Which versions?"

"I'm going to be partial to Final Fantasy 4, and Final Fantasy 7 for all times."

"I do have some questions...?" she started.

"Ask away," he invited.

"Which school do you go to?"

"I go to Holy Forest Academy...that woman Sakurai...the one Keitaro met...she's the head mistress there," he answered.

"Well, that's a high-end school!" Motoko said of pure surprise.

"It is, however...sometimes the people ain't high-end," Kunio admitted. "I know I'm not on the high-end part."

"Wait...that's no way to..."

"That's the truth," Kunio said. "Though, I'm 100% grateful you know."

That struck Motoko very hard. Kunio did have some problems. He just learned to deal with it better. He did bring up Onizuka. When he first met him, he really _didn't _know exactly how to deal with him. In fact, he really didn't know what it meant to be a man at that point. After all, up until that point it was just himself, and Julia. In fact, he still remembers his mom's words on what it is to be a man. Motoko went pale when he did tell of everything. Once he finished.

"Wait you mean...?" Motoko said.

"Right, I'm still an ass," he said. "I just have to deal with people better."

"You're very honest," Motoko said.

"Yeah...there's nothing worse than a hypocrite."

"I know that much," Motoko said. "Your mother made sure I got the message."

"That's probably the _mildest _you've gotten from her," Kunio notions.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised she didn't smack you one good time."

"Come to think of it...she was holding her anger back..."

"She is a nice woman, just don't piss her off again," he warned.

"That is a good idea," she noted.

He ended up telling about some people in his class. Motoko was genuinely interested in meeting some of them. Kunio didn't make any promises, but he did let her know he'll try to bring over some friends. Motoko then explained to Kunio some of her issues. Though, it was a lot more calm, and a lot more honest. Kunio listened up. Motoko brought up the incident where Julia did read through one of her novels, and she blushed. He got the hint.

"Here's some advice," he started. "Don't leave it where people can find it."

"Thanks...I will know that from now in..." she blushed.

"Listen...you're a teenage girl...of course you'll have needs...just don't go overboard is all," he warned.

"Thank you," Motoko said.

Naru listened to the conversation, and she actually heard some good advice. She went over to Kunio and talked with him. She actually apologized for the incident in the hot springs, as did Motoko. Though Motoko really was very friendly. Naru...she still had a little trouble warming up to Kunio. He didn't mind. He knew these things took time. She did remember to call her family to let them know how she's doing. She was a lot happier. She also had started to talk to her step-sister Mei a lot more. Kanako came and she really was surprised. She looked to Motoko.

"Motoko, what's going on here?" Kanako asked.

"Oh...Miss Julia's words got to her," Motoko answered quickly.

"Yeah...you'll meet my mom tomorrow," Kunio answered.

"Though...I would like to get to know you better," Kanako said.

"Of course," Kunio said. "That's the best way to make new friends!"

"Well...um..." Kanako started, but was embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Motoko said, "he won't get on your case...too much."

"Well, what school do you go to?" Kanako asked.

"I go to Holy Forest Academy," he said.

"Oh...that's where that Onizuka fellow works," she said. "I do remember him saving a girl's life from some roughs..."

"Well...right now, he's not in the country due to false charges," he said and left at that.

"I see..." she said.

Naru was talking with Mei. She did remind her not to shut herself in, or lash out violently. Naru knew this wasn't going to get her nowhere. She then told her younger sister to actually follow her dreams, and not the words of some ass kisser. Motoko really blushed. She knew this probably would come up just as quickly. Kunio already knew. He saw those girls lurking around Holy Forest a while ago. His general idea...they were trouble starters. They would have likely given even the most hardened guy the most trouble. Motoko did explain about those fan girls, and she was worried they were going to mess things up. Kunio smiled.

"Well...how about we set them straight?" he asked.

"Set who straight?" Naru asked, unaware of the conversation.

"You see...that fangirl club Motoko has is a huge problem," he answered.

"I think this calls for a woman's touch," Kanako spoke up.

"Oh yeah...I know they'll be here to start trouble when I get things moved in," Kunio noted.

"Are you saying...?" Naru asked.

"Nah, I'll tell you what to do," Kunio said, "Besides, you have no time for the foolishness...that's making your form bad."

"You've seen me...?" Motoko started.

"Yes...I've heard you on the roof practicing."

Motoko knew what he was shooting at. In fact...she had to be up front against them. Kanako also handed Naru the money. She heard there was going to be pizza, and she didn't want to be a freeloader. That did present an awkward situation. However, she did decide that somebody had to go to the store and get some drinks. Shinobu volunteered, and they were on their way. Naru just was calmed down.

"Wow, I really don't know how..." Naru started.

"It'll take time," Kunio said. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Okay, I'm just not sure how things will go," she admitted.

"Neither do I...but that's life," he returned. "Besides, if we knew exactly what we wanted to do...and to do it perfectly...we'd alll be boring people."

"Also...there'd been no video games either," Motoko blurted out.

"That too," Kunio said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Naru felt better, as the pizza delivery guy came by. Naru paid up the exact amount. There was an extra pizza there. A customer cancelled the order, and they didn't want to waste it. Naru just shrugged it off and took the orders to the kitchen. Shinobu and Kanako ended up returning with the juice and soda quickly. The dinner, was rather eventful, with conversations on what happened in the day. At the end, the leftovers were put away...probably to be eaten quickly for breakfast, and everybody was tired. Naru and Keitaro had to get some rest. Keitaro had to go take the Tokyo U entrance exams...while Naru had to study for hers. Also...it was still moving day, so it would continue to be very rough still.


	5. Moving In and Hot Springs

When Keitaro Met Julia: Moving In and Hot Springs

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

The very next morning...is when it happened. Kunio was up very early. He was waiting for his mom, Julia. At this point, he was sweeping the steps, since it was very early. He also didn't want to wake anybody up unnecessarily. He knew how cranky _he _could get. He also knew how cranky anybody else could get. He didn't know that Kanako was right behind him. She did startle him, and he really was taken by surprise. However, he did calm down a lot, and just laughed it off. He chalked it up to his own silly mistake to leaving himself wide open.

"Good morning," Kunio said, "sorry I scared you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kanako said. "I didn't know you were up this early."

"I tend to be quiet...because it's just about respect," he answered.

"Though, you're the only one who will willingly do some chores around here..." Kanako said.

"I know, but they'll get used to it."

"I wonder how long it takes to clean the springs?" Kanako asked.

"It takes a very long time...like an hour," he answered.

"Have you cleaned the springs?"

"I was Keitaro's look out a couple of days ago."

"That is a problem we will have to address...I'm fairly certain you _don't _want to walk into the springs when they're in use."

"Actually...I have no problems sharing," he stated.

"After all...you _are _a normal, healthy teenager," Kanako smirked.

Kunio felt like he just got smacked upsides the head. Kanako did have a biting wit. Kanako did giggle, because she knew Kunio could take friendly ribbing. He smiled, and he finished sweeping. After, he saw his mom come with the moving truck. She didn't want to have to bring in her own car...and she figured this was easier and cheaper. Julia saw Keitaro get up, with Naru. They were more than willing to help him move in. Kunio had cleaned up the spare, and put his clothing in his assigned room. Keitaro did note that he was right next door to Naru's room...which was something he just shrugged off. Julia was very much dressed for the occasion. Though, her son silently groaned.

"Hello there!" Julia said, in a better mood. "Ready to move in?"

"I'm very ready," Kunio answered.

"Good, let's see where your bedroom is...and we'll go from there," she said sweetly.

"L-Let's go," Keitaro said nervously.

'What a flake...' Kunio thought. 'Plus...I noticed he's like that around my mother...'

Kunio's thoughts now were on moving in. First he leads his mom to his room, where it was just empty. Julia smiled. She decided it would be easy to move things up. Though...Kaolla wasn't there to give any of her. Kunio helped to bring in some of the rest of his clothing. He also had his homework packet. That was something that was required by his teacher...and he really didn't want to flunk out. He also didn't want to disappoint his mother. He did have his bed, his desk chair, and his television and video game system. He also had his computer hooked up. Keitaro informed Kunio that he did have an internet connection for the entire place.

"Wow, you don't play around," Kunio said. "At most, I'm usually in for a few hours a week."

"That's true," Julia said.

"Well, we have everything?" Keitaro asked.

"We do," Kunio confirmed.

"That was a lot of work," Julia said wiping her head.

"There's some juice left over from last night," Kunio said.

"Nice! We should all also get breakfast huh?" Julia remarked.

"I just hope Shinobu isn't troubling herself," Kunio said. "It'd be a sin to let leftover pizza go to waste."

They did go down to the kitchen. There was plenty of the pizza left over. Kunio took a quick slice and didn't bother to warm it up. Julia was not amused, but she realized he didn't want to stick around after not having showered. She did stop him. He did realize what he was doing and sat down. Though, It did take a bit to get something substantial. The rest was left for everybody else who wanted it. After, Kunio decided to go shower, and to use the springs. He didn't realize at all, he was going to have a visitor. He looked up and it was Naru. She was red, but she calmed down. He did help her in, because he did see her wear eye-glases...and without those...or her contacts...it's a lost cause.

"Why did you help me in?" Naru asked.

"You're a lost cause without your glasses," he answered bluntly.

"I am very bad without them," she said. "Though...I have been doing a lot of thinking..."

"Yes, what about?" Kunio said, just relaxing.

"I was way too hard on Keitaro, and I needn't have been," she admitted. "Yeah we dated...but your mother is right...we're not compatible."

"So are you going to break up with him?"

"I have no choice...I just wish I can get him to drop that damned promise...that's what pisses me off the most..." She hissed.

"Wait what?" He said confused looking dead at her. "You gotta fill me in on this!"

"Yeah...some childhood promise lorded over him since he was 5...and somehow, I ended up getting it..."

"You're a couple of years younger than he was right?" Kunio asked.

"I am...I was about two, or three, when it happened...so I really didn't understand it..."

"I will be making a phone call after this," he said. "Nobody should have to deal with that...hell even my mom would go crazy if she found out."

"Okay, I do have another question...how are you so comfortable in here...I'm not trying to be mean..."

"It's okay," he said. "I have spent time in mixed company baths before."

Naru nodded, and she understood. Kunio was Careful to get out of the springs, while holding his towel. He had enough. He might come after dinner for a soak. Julia did hear their conversation...and she decided she had to get to the bottom of things. Kunio knew she listened. She got unusually quiet. He did tell her to _only _question Keitaro. He went to dry and get dressed. He had a phone call to make. He took his cell phone, to the roof. Motoko was there, but she got the message to get going. This was confidential. He was forced to call Sakurai to tell him what he learned.

"Really," Sakurai said interested, "Can you tell me the name of the old woman who..."

"I am guessing Hinata 'Hina' Urashima," he said.

"Oh...I know that name..." she said. "I had a run in with that foolish old goat..."

"She's out of the country for now...so I think you might have to plan things accordingly," Kunio warned.

"I will ask around..." she started.

Kanako found him and she knew what was going on. She wanted to talk to Sakurai. She then explained to Sakurai how she was pulled out of school, just to go for the around the world trip. Sakurai wasn't amused. She knew she was going to have to help Keitaro out. Only this time...he's not going to be dragged headquarters again. She thanked Kanako exactly for her help, and Kunio. Once he ended the call, he looked to her.

"Wow...I probably should have asked you yesterday..." he said realizing how things fell in the place.

"It's okay," she said. "Anyway...how was the springs?"

"They're actually great to be honest," he said. "I might soak after dinner."

"Careful, there's some who really would want to...you know..." she teased.

"I know," he said smiling.

"So you really do wanna see a naked girl, eh?"

"Of course, I am a healthy, normal teenager after all," he returned.

Kanako was shocked that something she said was used against her. However, they both laughed. They were becoming very close friends indeed. Kanako did tell him she wanted to become an actress before being pulled out of school. Kunio shook his head. He however decided, he was going to at least help her get started as an actress. Though, he really also decided he would have to have some help. The person he has in mind...she's rather absent-minded. Kanako smiled, and she leads him back down. Motoko was finished with her training anyway. Things were starting to come together. Julia decided she was going to stay the night, and go to work from here early in the morning. In fact an hour after Keitaro cleaned out the springs...and removed the signs, he saw Julia. She was clad in a towel.

"M-Miss Julia...what a surprise!" Keitaro said, nearly fainting.

"Oh, grow up," Julia flatly.

"Sorry, you just surprised me is all," he answered.

"Well...you can't go in the springs looking like that now," she directed.

"Oh...right...give me a second," he said.

He did go and change, and shower. He came back out after about fifteen minutes. This was the first real-time he could use the springs...instead of the hot tub. He was in there. However, Julia was rather modest. While it was true she could have been a flirt...she wasn't going to compromise anything. Keitaro looked and he saw that look. He decided to come clean to whatever she was going to ask.

"Keitaro...being clamped to a child hood promise..." she started.

"That...is the main reason is I'm trying to make right with everybody..." he said.

"Oh, well, I can't blame you for making a useless promise...but having your grandma lord it over you," she answered gently.

"The funny thing is...Naru was never the promised girl...and Mutsumi has given me second thoughts about her..." he admitted.

"I know...she told Kunio as much," she returned.

"I know Kunio thinks I'm a flake," he said surprising even her.

"You're no flake, you're just human," she said. "I'm going to tell you what I told Kunio...you better figure out exactly what it means to be a man."

"I have a lot of growing up to do," he said. "I've gotten myself in many scrapes...most of which I did bring on myself."

"How many misunderstandings have you had?"

"Way too many to count..."

"I'm guessing a certain mousey girl left you hanging to dry," she guessed, and she was referring to Shinobu.

Keitaro nodded. While the springs were nice, He decided he was finished. So did Julia. He did thank he for the advice. However, he did start talking to her. Just to get to know her better. She did explain everything she explained to Naru and Motoko a couple of days ago. He understood _that _was true suffering. Julia saw him breathing a bit harder, and he didn't realize it. She did smile, and she decided she was going to get to know him a lot better.

"Tomorrow's the weekend," she said. "Would you like to go out sometimes?"

"I would," he accepted.

"Great! I saw some food places by here...and it's going to be a blast!"

"You know there's that one place I have heard about," he said.

"Then it's a date!" she declared. "This Saturday evening, at 6?"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Keitaro and Julia smiled and they left the springs. Kunio did make good on his promise to come back to the springs and soak after dinner. He was in a new towel and he went in. He looked up, and Kitsune came in. She carefully went in. Haruka had worked her to the bone, and it was a very busy day today. Kunio paid no mind when she was finally loosened up. He realized he had better be on his guard. Naru also came into the springs. Her day was just as long at cram school. She also was looking for a part-time job in the mean time to help pay the rent. Kunio looked and he initiated the conversation.

"Well...I see you both had a very long day," he noticed.

"The worst," Kitsune said groaning, "the only break I got was a 30 minute lunch break...even then that was razor-thin."

"Yeah," Naru said, "classes at Cram School were hard and fast."

"I see," Kunio said with a slight chuckle.

"What was so funny?" Kitsune asked in a foul mood.

"Oh, wow!" Naru realized laughing.

"You do have to relax," Kunio said to Kitsune. "After all...you'll look older than you really are if you stress."

"That's something I don't want to happen yet," she said.

"Though you _did _pick the shortest towel you could find," Kunio noticed.

Kitsune frowned. Though she knew he was right. She was very much relaxed, and she did remember the day Keitaro came into their lives. Naru was telling the story. It did almost happen exactly as Narusegawa wanted...but...she was without her glasses. Kunio couldn't help but to laugh. Neither could Kitsune. Naru realized she was a heel in that situation. Though, she also realized she was a lot more comfortable now with Kunio. Kitsune finally smiled, looking at Kunio.

"I hope you like what you saw," Kitsune said smiling.

"I did a little," Kunio teased.

"Well, I have to be off, I have another day of hard work ahead of me!"

'Wow, she really is brazen,' Naru thought.

"I just think she needs a boyfriend," Kunio said, breaking Naru from her thoughts.

"You know...are you going to have other friends come over?" She asked.

"I am...in fact, I have somebody coming over just for Kanako," he answered.

"Maybe it will help Shinobu make good friends," Naru reasoned.

"That's a great idea." he said getting out of the springs.

Naru did do the same, but her towel dropped. Kunio just bent down to get it to her. Naru was grateful. He didn't make any rude comments, nor did he try anything. It sunk in her head. Things can only be perverted _only _if she makes it out to be. After the springs were in use. Kunio was at his desk doing his homework. He heard a knock on the door, and it was Motoko. She came in frowning. There was something on hers that was giving her trouble. He did help her with the part, since it was covered in his classes. She thanked him and asked if they wanted to study together. Of course, their course study was a bit different, he was more than willing to help her out. This has turned into actually a good day for everybody. Things now are going to get interesting.


	6. Kanako, Tomoko, Keitaro & Julia

When Keitaro Met Julia: Kanako, Tomoko, Keitaro & Julia

By

triviatrap1982

**Notes: **There will be a made-up anime/manga/live-action series I will be using, so please don't get confused.

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

Saturday came very quickly, as things were just the same. Breakfast and chores were the norm. Though the chores went faster, since everybody rotated. Kunio and Shinobu were cleaning up the kitchen, as Keitaro and Naru were sweeping the stairs, and Kitsune and Kanako were cleaning the springs. Kitsune really smiled broadly enjoyed the morning. However, a very buxom girl came up and she was very sweet. Though she seemed about absent-minded. However, she still didn't let it get to her.

"Hello, are Kunio and Kanako in?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, they're finishing up their chores," Keitaro said.

"You can wait in the common area," Naru returned.

"Thank you," she bowed.

She went to the common area, and she waited for everybody to get finished. Kunio came by and he smiled. He knew who it was. He got over his fears. He sat with Tomoko, and caught up with her, of course, she was still getting acting jobs. However, she did confess that her major one was for a very popular anime series, School Nurse Hiroko. Kunio finally put everything together. He was very stunned. The model in the manga was Motoko. His question was but how?!

"Well...they did have an argument over the model," she started. "Though...um...when I went to audition for the voice role the asked me to use my likeness."

"I bet you agreed after thinking about it," Kunio said, still stunned.

"Of course," she said sweetly, "In fact I have a break since the anime wrapped up, and I'm doing the live action very soon."

"Wow, I've been out of it for a while!" Kunio cried out.

"It's okay," she said. "I did bring you a house-warming gift!"

She did bring him all 52 episodes of her anime, plus the entire 200 chapter manga set. Kunio was grateful. However, he decided that he needed to be straight with Tomoko. He explained the situation. Tomoko was very perplexed, but she decided to work just the same with Kanako. Even if it is to give friendly advice, and to offer up some of her experiences. Kanako came out, and she saw Tomoko, she was very familiar with her work. Tomoko smiled and decided to talk with Kanako. She told her about what her dream was. Tomoko could really tell she was genuinely interested. She also noted that Kanako really is still old enough to re-enter high school.

"Well, I do go to the same school as Kunio," she started. "I have to do a lot of work, though it's manageable."

"Oh, you're quite busy," Kanako said.

"Yeah, still...if it weren't for Kunio, and Mr. Onizuka..." She started.

"Right, I remember," Kunio said.

"Oh yeah...you should be ready to deal with a pushy public, and an obsessed media," Tomoko returned.

"Wow, I know there are some people who are just looking for dirt..." Kanako started.

"Yeah, but she can't react to every little statement," Kunio said. Though he did think she'd likely do something accidental.

Tomoko did reveal to Kanako that she did have trouble keeping friends. She also revealed that there were things that also got her self-esteem lowered. Kunio grimaced. He knew full well he did participate in the teasing. Kanako looked to Kunio with a look of death. However, she did calm down to realize it was in the past. She explained how Onizuka and Kunio helped her out after the mess with Miyabi's failed plot. That is...she participated in the first beauty pagent...though, she came in second. The second beauty pagent...that ended up being the most beneficial for her, as many of the public _still _hold that it was rigged against anybody else but the agency's model. Kanako was very uneasy hearing about that. Kunio spoke up.

"Yeah, being in show business is cut throat...what ever you've read in a few popular mangas...do the opposite," he said.

"I know which one you're talking about," Kanako said.

"I don't know why anybody would air their dirty laundry like that..." Tomoko said. "It's asking for more trouble...even worse if you got in through a connection."

"Honestly..." Naru said, hearing the conversation, "I can vouch for what happens when you act up...and you have a good thing going."

"Wait a second..." Kanako said.

"Yeah...I did reach idol status...I lost my temper...i got fired simple as that," Naru admitted bluntly.

"exactly, you don't have to be an ass-kisser, but you still have to remember to behave yourself," Kunio returned.

"Well..." Tomoko said "sometimes things can be accidental."

"That's true," Kunio said. "Both contests you took second...but the public still backed you up."

Kanako was getting the picture. It wouldn't matter about what jobs you can get, but if she was a person with a bad attitude...then it's going to be for nothing. Tomoko did want to see how poised Kanako was. She got up and walked very straight, and tall. That was something that always came naturally to her. It was even easier, since she practices the martial arts daily. Naru noticed that she still needed to open up and make a lot more friends. Tomoko had an idea. She wanted to take Kanako out to town for a bit, and have her back before lunch. All agreed, and Kanako did go to take a shower. Kunio have looked over, and saw Tomoko leaf through a sports magazine.

"Tomoko, I didn't know you were into sports," Kunio spoke up.

"Oh..." Tomoko said, snapping back, "I'm just looking at the outfits."

"That's just like you," Kunio said. "Still, I'm very surprised you can land such a sweet gig."

"Me too," she returned, "even if I got passed over, I still wouldn't take it personally."

"Right, because that would interfere in everything else."

"I'll admit...I still do get scared...I still get scared because I do think I did take things too fast."

Naru sat there and her jaw dropped to the floor. Tomoko was right there, and she heard Tomoko make that statement. That was very honest. She did not want to be any kind of model. That was something that really did disinterest her. She has questioned how steady her rise was coming starting from commercials, and such. However, her fears were washed over by one thing. She realized she will work hard, and will make herself proud over everybody else. Kanako and Naru reasoned that Tomoko really was genuine. However...as soon as she did get up...she did trip over nothing, and nearly fell on her face. She was on top of Keitaro, and well...he broke her fall. Her chest...which was very much large...was in his face.

"I can see why she won't model," Naru said quietly.

"Are you alright down there?" Kanako asked.

"I'm okay!" Tomoko said, getting up from Keitaro.

"Oh, I hope you didn't catch an edge in the floor, I just had the boards replaced," Keitaro apologized.

"Nope, the floor is as smooth as a baby's bottom," Kunio said. "Tomoko, you really do need to be careful."

"Oh sorry," she said blushing.

He helped both Keitaro and Tomoko up. Kanako couldn't help but to smile. She dusted off and smiled. Kanako had her shoes, and Tomoko took her into town. She knew it wasn't going to happen if she was cooped up inside of the house. Kunio just smiled and, broke out in laughter. He had no idea of seeing his landlord in a very comical situation. Keitaro also broke out in Laughter. Naru tried to stifle, but it wasn't going to work. After, Kunio decided to go change his clothes to go out. Naru looked to Keitaro.

"So...do you have any plans for tonight?" Naru asked.

"I do," he said. "I'm supposed to meet with Julia tonight at six."

"Well, she is a beautiful woman," Naru smiled.

"She's also a very tough woman too," he admitted.

"Well, yeah considering how her family did her..." Naru gritted.

"We cannot do anything about that," Keitaro said. "We should leave that one alone so we don't open up old wounds."

"You're right," Naru said. "I do hope you were able to pass your exams."

"I hope so too...even so...I have decided not to do the archaeology major."

Naru did see a lot of Keitaro's photographs, and his drawings. She knew he was very much talanted. She was thinking about what exactly were her talents. She did give Keitaro a peck on the cheek. She did go to change her clothing. He went to his bedroom and he needed to remove that statue and fix that hole in the floor. That was the one thing he had to do this afternoon. It would take awhile. He did make a call to some heavy movers who were able to specialize in objects heavier than normal furniture. They came right on time, and he did tell them exactly what they were taking. They also didn't want the statue to fall in the springs creating an even bigger mess. Keitaro gave permission to cut a hole through the already damaged floor, since it was going to be repaired anyhow. They did so, and called in their sister company to do the repairs. It did take about a half-hour, but the statue was now gone. It took about another to repair the ceiling and the floor together. After everything was moved and repaired, Keitaro signed both work orders, and paid up in full. He did have put away money for such emergencies as these.

"Thank you sir," the repair person said, "have a good day."

"You have a good day too," Keitaro said.

He leads the crews outside, then ran upstairs to get ready. He had to be ready before six. He called out to see if anybody was in the shower. Kitsune did answer back, that she was in there, but she was going to be wrapping up shortly. About 5 minutes later, Kitsune came out. She was already dried off and ready to go. Keitaro went in to take his shower. He took no chances, especially since the incident on day one. He did take a fifteen minute shower, and after. He was out, and to his bedroom. He didn't have people trying to climb through the hole in the floor. so he was safe. He was already dried off, so he got dressed. He didn't want to be too dressy, or too casual. While he was getting ready, Tomoko and Kanako were at the mall's food court. They really enjoyed shopping. Kanako was wearing that traditional red dress...that was her staple. Tomoko knew that she wanted something modest and classy. She thankfully found a lot that suited her.

"Thank you for this day," Kanako said.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Tomoko said very sweetly, and excitedly.

"You seem to have moved up at a decent pace," Kanako noted.

"Yeah...I have...but...sometimes I do question how fast I came up," Tomoko admitted.

"Right, sometimes...people have gotten things that are too much, and too fast."

"Still...I did read that manga...the one still should have lost her job," Tomoko said. "If anybody did that at my talent agency..."

"They're done," Kanako answered.

"Right, and I can't also think of a poor sweet guy getting burned like that."

"Honestly...they do need to do their homework...espcially in acting, teaching, and modelling..."

"Yes, that's very much true..."

"Still...you really are a good person," Kanako said.

"I do have my friends to help me out," Tomoko returned.

"You know...I do want to go outside of my comfort zone..." Kanako said. "If ever I'm going do anything...I can't be inside of my shell."

Tomoko smiled. She then also frowned. She thought on Kanako's earlier statement. She did intimate to her, that if things came too much too fast...she would have quit right on the spot. In her mind, there is something in timing, hard work, and doing ethical things. She did tell Kanako there were a few times where she nearly _lost _jobs due to her rather unique physical assets. Kanako's jaw dropped to the floor. She didn't think a pretty...though a clumsy girl like Tomoko could lose a job based on her big boobs. Though, in the end everything did work out. Tomoko still will do commercials on television. However, she just won't do any that would require her to degrade herself. Kanako accepted the explanation, and smiled. She was on her first step to the rest of her life. Meanwhile, Keitaro was back at the house dressed up, and ready to go. Kunio was there, and he smiled.

"So, you're going out with my mother," he said.

"Yeah, but this isn't going to give you a break in rent," he reminded.

"Don't be a flake," Kunio said. "I have seen the way you have stared at her."

"I was that..."

"Yes...you were," he returned forcefully. "As long as you don't do anything stupid...everything will go alright."

"Thanks," Keitaro said. "I do still need to be honest with her...she is a very nice woman, and a hard worker."

"You got that right," Kunio said. "She is strict when needed...after all, she _is _a mother just the same."

"Stil...I'm beyond nervous!"

"Just calm down," Kunio said. "A friendly date for drinks is high stakes."

"You're right," he said. "I do need to calm down."

"Also...don't forget if she trips...you had better break her fall..." he warned.

"I think that will be possible with my luck..." he said, with a nervous laugh.

"Why...are you praying that _not _happen?" Kunio teased.

"I am," Keitaro said cooly.

"If it does, don't take it personally...her chest may be shoved in your face," Kunio said egging on.

He did see his mom come through the door right when he said that. He was smart enough to make himself scarce and to go do his homework. Julia laughed. She wasn't that angry. She knew Kunio was half-joking, but never took it personally. Keitaro stood up, and Julia smiled. He was dressed just right. She decided to take him to a Korean Barbeque that was nearby. Keitaro never had it before, and Julia did save up. He did have his wallet to make sure he had more than enough money. After all, the gentleman has to at least offer to pay up. Once they arrived to the restaurant, it was very busy. They had to wait to be seated. After about a few minutes. They were led to a cleaned, and empty table. Keitaro got the menu from the server, and she left them to think about it. However...She did serve the drinks...as both did present their photo ID to get served.

"Thank you," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Julia said.

"I'll be back to get your orders," the server said, as she had to go to another table.

"Well, it really is busy tonight," Julia said.

"A lot of people are out on business tonight," Keitaro noted.

"So...there's a lot I do want to know about you," Julia said.

"Well," he sighed, "I am a third-year ronin..."

"Wow, that's not good at all..."

"I know, I hope I didn't mess things up on the entrance exams this time."

"Don't stress about it," Julia said, "If you do that...you won't be able to concentrate, and white out."

"Right, then you found out about that useless promise a few days ago," he said suddenly.

"Yes...what was all that about," Julia asked.

"Well...I was about five when I made that promise to Mutsumi...somehow, Naru got twisted into it."

"Wait...exactly how old was Naru?"

"She was about two or three...way too young to understand what was going on," Keitaro admitted.

"I see, so the true girl switched it to her," she said. "The sad thing is, minors can't enter into contracts."

"Yeah...somehow...my grandma held that over my head...though...I did make things worse."

"How so?" Julia asked.

"I did push my family away, and my parents had enough...so that's how I ended up at the Hinata."

"So you were there for when you didn't get in?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I made things a bit worse with Kanako."

"That's why you were so insistent that she comes live there," she noted.

"Yeah...I haven't been much of a man in general."

"Keitaro...you just demonstrated one trait...though a bit late."

"What's that?"

"A man will always admit his mistakes, then work to correct them."

"I can say that for a true beautiful woman," Keitaro added.

Julia smiled. She knew exactly what he said was true. They did have to order at least the appetizers, They did talk a little more. It just was on the general happenings of the day. Julia was surprised to learn that he had to fix a whole that was in his bedroom through the floor. Julia noted it took some very special circumstances to keep people out. He also noted he had a very heavy statue removed. She nodded. It was something interesting. He was ready to order the full course, as was Julia.

"I'm back what would you like?" the server asked.

"Okay, my course order are the Golden Dumplings, Soybean Hot Pot Soup, and the spicy pork," Keitaro ordered.

"I will take the Golden Dumplings, the Soybean Hot Pot Soup, and the barbeque chicken," Julia ordered.

"Thank you," she said taking the menu and writing everything down. "Please be patient, we're a short-staffed today."

"It's okay," Keitaro said, as more servers came out, "you're welcome."

"Thank you," Julia said.

"I will see you in a bit!" The server said.

"Well...what about you?" Keitaro asked.

"What about me?" Julia teased.

"Tell me about yourself," he said, in a less nervous voice.

"Well, I am 27...and as you well know I'm a single parent," she started.

"Right, you had Kunio at thirteen right?"

"I did...with zero help," Julia answered.

"I can see why you won't allow anybody to get into a situation that would tear a family apart," he noted.

"That's true...however, you are still making amends."

"I have talked more to my parents, and asking if they needed help."

"What does your parents do for a living?" she asked.

"They run a bakery," he answered.

Julia smiled. That definitely was a very hard business indeed. Julia then explained that she had to do odd jobs to help take care of him. It wasn't exactly easy for a girl who couldn't exactly get back into middle school with zero support. Though, Julia did admit she did have the kindness of her landlord. Since she couldn't pay rent...he did help out. He also made sure she at least was able to get through middle school. Julia did enroll in trade school, and took some work to help pay the rent. Once she got certified to be a crane operator, things kinda fell into place. However, she frowned. She hasn't seen, or heard, from her parents at all. Keitaro saw the appetizers come, with the soups.

"Well, I can guess your landlord did give you some jobs to help buy the essentials," Keitaro said quietly.

"They did," she said. "They both were very nice...the day I was able to get a steady income...I was able to pay them back in full."

"I can imagine everybody was grateful."

"Yeah, plus they did understand what it was like to be a parent," Julia said, ending the subject.

"Now, let's eat, before everything gets cold," Keitaro urged.

"I like that Idea a lot," Julia smiled.

Keitaro and Julia started with the appetizers and the soup. Of course, the Server did bring the barbeque, and more drinks for them. They weren't going to be there for longer. It was actually a better time than what Keitaro thought it would be. Julia really was nice...if not provoked. She also was very beautiful, and most of all, she had the spirit to endure the roughest times. Julia noticed that of all the times Keitaro had gotten into trouble...he somehow survived. She figured he had he same spirit. However, he did end up having a little too much to drink. Keitaro did still offer to pay for Julia, but she politely declined. They did pay for the dinner, and Keitaro couldn't hold his liquor at all.

"That was a fun night!" he said, a bit slurred.

"Oh my...next time, I'm taking you to a place where there's no liquor," she said.

"I hope I can walk this blurry street," he said, with vision blurred.

The cab made it to the Hinata. It was still early. However, the driver waited up for Julia to take her home. Naru saw, and she was surprised. She decided to sacrifice her sleep to make sure he was okay. The very next morning...he woke up. His back was stiff...and he felt like God pounded a giant nail in his brain. He went down and got an ice pack. Kunio heard the commotion, and he figured out what happened.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" Kunio said.

"No...and I will..." Keitaro said.

"Funny...if you keep like that...I may see you as a damned hypocrite," he returned, as a shot across the bow.

"Can I die in peace?" Keitaro asked.

"Just not on the kitchen table...we have to eat here," Kunio teased.

"I do think I messed things up..."

"You made your own bed...now you gotta lie in it," Kunio warned.

Keitaro knew Kunio was right. He also knew that Kunio wasn't going to make things that easy for him. Still, the only small mercy was Kitsune giving him asprin, and coffee. Another small mercy is that she did make her version of a hangover breakfast...if one can call a fried egg on top of a hamburger breakfast. Either way, Keitaro felt like he messed up badly. He also felt like he lost Kunio's trust. That wasn't true. Kunio still trusted him...but barely. He just wanted to make sure Keitaro was doing the right things. He couldn't lash out, and do what he did prior to meeting Onizuka, and even during that time. There was no profit in it at all.


	7. Flash Forward to Kaolla

When Keitaro Met Julia: Flash Forward to Kaolla

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

**Notes: **I do apologize for the one month delay. I got really busy. I hope to have more regular updates out.

It had been a week, and Kaolla was very nervous. She remembers the scoldings from Amalla, and she's not going to forget any time soon. She remembers being confined to her bedroom the entire time there. It was something she wasn't eager to do again. She really wasn't eager to have to be forced to do hard labor. That is...it was no vacation for Kaolla. It was pure punishment for her actions. That also including jumping in Keitaro's face, kicking him in the head...and of course, her out of control experiments. Kaolla was very quiet. She was in no mood to raise Amalla's blood pressure. As for the Molmol embassy...Lamba had recalled all but the Janitor. That was for two reasons. The janitor didn't do anything wrong, and secondly...somebody had to keep the place occupied and cleaned. The new staff was moved in...however, severe punishment awaited if they even _thought _about entertaining Su's violent tendencies. It was recommended that she transfer into a school where there are children who were prodigies to challenge her. Amalla didn't allow it. However, she did want to make sure her younger sister was aware of exactly what was at stake this time.

"You are lucky," she said, hitting a button to put up the center divider to the car. "If it weren't for Haruka, you'd been in worse trouble."

"Y-Yes, sister," Su said nervously, "I understand."

"Let us review," Amalla said. "I'm in no mood to come back here, and find out you've been acting up."

"I-I know," Su said, semi-shaking.

"I don't want you to be shut-in...at the same time...I don't want you to harm the public either."

Su was silent. She understood exactly what Amalla ment. It was very silent. Amalla did have to take a moment to calm down. She knew she couldn't over do anything. At the same time, Kaolla knew what would happen if she continued to behave erratically. It was something that was setting in very quickly. Amalla cleared her throat. Su looked directly at her, and had her attention. Amalla frowned, and she knew she had to continue the conversation. Now was as good of time as any to continue.

"Yes...do you know your restrictions?" she asked.

"I-I do," Su answered.

"Good, I'll repeat...no more destructive toys, kicking people in the head, or ordering dangerous goods," she warned.

"Yes, sister," Su returned.

"Next...if you _must _use a power source...you need to use city electricy...or use solar panels," she added.

"No more dangerous material," Su summed up.

"Yes...also, do not forget your dorm is now co-ed..."

"I remember," Su answered quickly.

"Good...I will be checking in with you every week...don't mess up your second chance."

Su was well aware her sister meant business. Not many people in her position would have gotten a second chance. Even so...she knew she has to make the best of it...or else. She shook thinking about what the alternatives would have been. Had the detectives of the Minor's bureau found out...that would had caused an international incident. That also would had swept up innocents into a situation that would have made things a lot worse. Amalla lowered the black divider...and they were almost there. The trip was very much quiet the rest of the way. Once to the top of the steps, they did meet up with Kunio who finished sweeping the steps. He looked up, but was more surprised but intimated.

"H-Hello," Kunio said, unaware that Su and Amalla came, "may I help you?"

"Yes, is Keitaro in?" Amalla asked.

"Oh, he's cleaning the springs with Naru," he answered. "He should be finished in a few minutes."

"That's fine," Amalla said.

"If you'd like, you can wait in the kitchen for him," he offered. He knew the look of there's further conversations with Su that needed to be taken care of.

"Thank you," Amalla said. "How did you know I wanted to get to the kitchen?"

"I know that look...mothers and older sisters have it," he said off-hand.

"Wow, what is your name?" Amalla asked.

"I'm Kunio Murai," he finally introduced himself.

"I'm Amalla...and this is my younger sister Kaolla," she answered.

"Right, she's your younger sister..." he said a bit nervous.

"She won't give you any trouble..." she said glancing at Su who just stood there quietly.

"May I talk to you in private?" Kunio asked.

"Sure," she said.

He leads her into the kitchen wanting to get a background on Kaolla. Amalla did say that Su is barely the princess of Molmol. Kunio nodded and paid attention. She also didn't want to tell Kunio exactly why Su had to go home for the week. Kunio saw Su reading a science magazine. He did put the puzzle together, and realized that this girl probably at one point or another blew up her middle school's science lab. Though, he was probably far from the truth. Keitaro came in, and Kunio left them to talk. Amalla wanted Kunio to listen in. She wanted him to hear everything. He nodded when he heard of the exploits of Su.

"Let me guess...the people who sent the stuff got punished severely..." Kunio said rolling his eyes.

"Yes they did," Amalla said.

"Well...if she has a scientific appetite...I can contact one of my teachers to see what we can do," he offered.

"Just as long as it's non-violent...then it's alright," Amalla warned.

"I still have those air-powered rockets from a while ago...I do need to actually find open spaces," Kunio said.

"Actually...that's not a bad idea," Amalla said.

Kunio did leave them to go talk to Su. She was still energetic. She just didn't want the wrath of Amalla to be a lot worse than it already was. Still, she was restless, and wanted something to do. She just didn't want to have been made to clean for punishment again. Kunio decided he'd have to take her to the arcade. While his summer break is wiling away because of homework...he reasoned she'll at least be out of the house, and will be out of trouble. Naru came by and she saw Kaolla and Amalla Amalla did have to take her leave, with Su standing there bowing properly to Amalla. Everything did sink in that things could had been a lot worse for the Princess of Molmol. Still, Kunio decided to let Su get some rest. He was well aware of the jet lag. He'll deal with her very much later. He did run into Naru who really was bored.

"Naru? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh..." Naru answered. "I'm just a little bored is all."

"If you want, I can tak you to the arcade with Kaolla when she wakes up," he offered.

"That won't be for a while yet."

"Right...she'll be down for the rest of the day."

Naru did blush. She did walk away from Kunio. He didn't exactly know what was going on. He decided to catch up to her. There was no way on God's green earth he was going to lead her on. After all, he did have his own crush, but Naru wasn't it. He caught up with her, and had her sit on the bench. He told Naru exactly that he couldn't return whatever feelings she had for him. She was disappointed, but she understood. She took it in stride.

"Thank you," Naru said, "I actually needed to be brought back down to earth."

"You're welcome," Kunio said. "It does suck being a teen with a crush."

"It's bad yes, but once you get the feelings returned...it's not so bad," she said.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about the arcade!"

"Hey, there's no need for you to go by yourself."

Naru decided to accompany him as a friend. He actually liked that idea. Though, the day did go fairly quickly. Once they returned home, Kaolla was up. The trip back took a lot out of her. She did frown. She was looking for something nondestructive to do. The very next day. Su was back to her old self. She saw some kids who wanted to use a remote control rocket in the park, but they couldn't make heads or tails of the instructions. She stepped up.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I join you?" she asked with a genuinely sweet smile.

"Thanks," a boy said, who was comically turning the schematics, "we can't make heads, or tails, of these."

"Let me see," Kaolla said.

She took a look at the instructions and things came together for her. It only took her about a half hour to put it together and set it up. They were in a secluded area of the park, and it was all set. Su hit the button...and well...nothing happened. She followed everything to the letter. She didn't take into account of a delay that was built in if something went wrong. As soon as she went close to the rocket...she was blown back and she fell on her backside. The Rocket flew up in the air. The kids noticed only Su who was embarrassed, and she blushed. However...she started laughing at her own misfortune. This was a lot easier than to throw a fit, or to pout in her mind.

"Are you okay?!" a couple of girls asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I broke the first rule of rockets...stay away," Kaolla said owning up to her mistake.

"It's actually our fault," the boy said, "I probably should have set the delay for a little longer."

The rocket floated back down to the launch pad with the parachute. Su smiled and she talked with the kids. They were genuinely interested in science and rocketry. She offered to hang out with them so they could do safe experiments. They accepted, and Su smiled. It still was early in the day, but she was now back on her form. She didn't kick the kids in the head. She actually shook their hands. While Su was being punished back in Molmol...Amalla had to teach her exactly what to do in social situations. This too was a lot easier for her because she didn't have to use too much energy. This had turned out to be exactly a week that Su actually enjoyed. When she got home, she called Amalla and told her of her day, and she was in high spirits.

"That was quick," Amalla said in pure surprise.

"I know, I still have a lot to learn, huh?" Su asked sweetly.

"You do," Amalla said, just as sweetly.

"I'll be honest, it's a lot easier to do things the right way."

"Be careful," Amalla warned, "sometimes the right thing is the hardest thing to do."

"RIght, I can't get lazy."

"How are you in chores by the way?"

"Keitaro...those springs...it's very hard work," Su noted.

"Hard work will make you a better person...you'll have an advantage over those who...don't really care."

Su took the words to heart. She still was her energetic self...however, she now was growing up. She bid Amalla a good evening, and ended the call. She yawned after a long day to change into her pajamas. Her bedroom was very quiet. She was thinking on what to do to help the entire Hinata, and not just herself. Su had a thought. She thought that her week in Molmol wasn't just only a punishment...but a very hard lesson on life. She just smiled and laid in her bed. Though her pajama tops were a little too small. She didn't care as she was in the privacy of her own room. She fell asleep, excited for what the next day was going to bring. Meanwhile...Sakurai was in her offices at Holy Forest, talking with a guy on the phone. It was the same detective of Minors Bureau who hauled Keitaro in not too long ago.

"Do you have any new information?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes, Hinata Urashima is in Atlantic City, New Jersey," he answered.

"She'll be at the gambling meccas for a while," Sakurai noted.

"She'll be taking a detour to Cleveland, Ohio..."

"Thank you...keep me posted," Sakuari requested.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Are you sure this is okay though...?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself...but Hina had ruined he life of her granddaughter...and has nearly ruined more lives in the process," Sakurai answered.

The detective accepted that Sakurai still had doubts on what she was asking. However, he knew his job was to make sure to get to the truth. He ended the call, and allowed Sakurai some time to herself. Uchiyamada came in, and he didn't know what was going on. Sakurai would have to explain to him eventually her plans. She knew he'd probably object, but she'd expect it by now. She was still thinking back to that day where she met Keitaro and everybody. She saw him shuffle in from the corner of her eye and had him sit down. She was going to explain herself, in the strictest of confidence.


	8. In Sakurai's Confidence

When Keitaro Met Julia: In Sakurai's Confidence

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

It was late afternoon, the sun was at the highest point, and Sakurai was sitting in the dark. She wanted her office to cool down. Uchiyamada took his seat. He knew it would be important if Sakurai made him promise strict confidentially. He did adjust his glasses and his tie. Things weren't just the same, but he figured that it was very important. He looked out the window, and saw the sun at that was barely past the point of his eyes. He cleared his throat and started things off. He did decide to get right to the point.

"That was an interesting call," Uchiyamada said, rather bluntly.

"Yes...I'm not sure what's going on to be honest," Sakurai said.

"You did ask for action against a target, right?"

"I did...her name is Hinata Urashima."

"Why does that name sound so damn familiar...?"

"I had a run in with her grandson...one Keitaro Urashima," she noted.

"This was a couple of weeks ago I take it."

"Yes...I have yet to check up with him."

"Tell me...why did you decide to help him out, if he pissed you off?"

"The same reason I hired Onizuka then...I believe he really was a good person."

"That's valid," he said. "Honestly, I'm not sure _how _you got that place as a co-ed dorm."

"I had him be tough, it is _his _responsiblity as landlord you know."

Uchiyamada smiled. He hadn't met Keitaro, but he decided he wanted to go with Sakurai to drop in on the Hinata for a visit. Sakurai did explain to him why exactly she had to get Minors Bureau involved. His sister, Kanako, was taken without consent of Keitaro's parents. The part that made Uchiyamada mad was that she was pulled out of school missing important instruction. He knew even college kids can ill afford to miss an entire year...he scowled and he looked over at Sakurai. He wanted to really to know exactly what was going on with Hina.

"I can't answer that honestly," she said. "I'm not a telepathic person."

"Right, you did have a conversation with the tenants there right?" he asked.

"Yes...though...it was mostly piss and vinegar."

"I'm taking it that a couple of them really thought they were queen bees..."

"Yes, though there's one girl there that caught my attention...her name is Shinobu Maehara," Sakurai smiled.

"Well, she seems like she's a reasonable girl," he added.

"True...though...I do remember asking her on _why _she was there."

Sakurai smiled and thought back to the day where she had met the girls for the first time. It was after Keitaro was released from police custody. She also was there when he had the leases changed. Of course there was some serious opposition. However. Shinobu was the one who wasn't complaining, nor was she making a scene. She could ill afford to. Sakurai was able to catch Shinobu out on the front steps of the Hinata. She cleared her throat to get her attention. Shinobu jumped, surprised by Sakurai. She quickly got her wits about her, and decided to answer some questions. Though she knew some would be a little personal.

"Hello there," Sakurai said firmly, "you're one of the tenants here right?"

"I-I am," Shinobu stumbled.

"Good, I would like to know about you."

"Well...my name is Shinobu Maehara...and I'm a middle school student..." She started.

"I see, what brings you by here anyway?" she asked.

"I wanted to stay here to try to grow as a person...and to help my parents reconcile."

"They're going through a very dramatic divorce then," Sakurai noted.

"They are," Shinobu said, "it was very rough until I did meet Keitaro."

"The gentleman who is your landlord...though...I wonder something..."

"What's that?"

"Have you left him twisting in the wind," she started, "when the going got tough?"

"Oh...I think I have..." Shinobu said, realizing all the incidence of running away from Keitaro when they were involved in some misunderstandings.

"That's not being a good friend," Sakurai said firmly. "I think you owe him an apology."

"I do," Shinobu said rather sadly.

"If you do so...do so with your head held high," Sakurai ordered. "You learn from your mistakes, and learn what not to do."

"You're right!" Shinobu said, bowing to Sakurai.

From there. Sakurai finished her story. Uchiyamada was very much impressed. He knew Sakurai was always close to the students. In this case, this girl wasn't even a part of Holy Forest, and she still gave valid advice. He did clear his throat to ask Sakurai about her plans. She did say she was going to take one teacher with her to make sure there were no surprises. Uchiyamada decided that wasn't going to do. He was going to actually take a chance, consequences be damned.

"Actually...I think I should go along as well," he said. "After all, I haven't been there yet."

"You're on to something," Sakurai said. "We'll go tomorrow morning."

"As for the teacher we're taking with us?"

"We're going to take Azusa with us," she answered.

"That's actually a very reasonable choice."

"We'll let her know soon..."

"If you can catch her before she leaves the grounds, then it'll be a lot sooner."

Sakurai made a call to Azusa on her cell phone. She explained what was going to happen. She decided that she was going to go tomorrow. She advised Sakurai that she's going to be taking notes on exactly what was going on there. While the three were planning, Keitaro was sitting in the common areas. He and Julia hadn't been able to talk to each other because of work schedules...and that made Kunio very upset.

"Hey...you're not going to be lazy," Kunio warned.

"Wait, what's going on?" Keitaro asked surprised.

"It's only 6:30...and my mom has been home from work an hour ago..."

"OH! I NEED TO CALL HER!" Keitaro said snapping back to reality.

"Honestly, sometimes you are a flake," Kunio said. "Though...at least you actually will take action reasonably quickly."

Keitaro did make a call to Julia on his cell phone. She was surprised that he was able to catch her after work, and at home. While they talked, Kunio went outside. He got a call from Miyabi. He really was genuinely concerned about her. He did talk to her seeing how she was doing. She wasn't all that well. He decided he was going to talk to her...to at least see what he's able to do. He didn't really want Miyabi to be in a situation where she could be put in Jail, or at the very worst, prison.

"Miyabi, what's going on?" Kunio asked.

"I'm just troubled by what's going on is all," Miyabi said, she was apprehensive.

"Don't worry about it...I'm pretty sure it's going to work out."

"You shouldn't get to close..." Miyabi warned.

"Wait, what am I supposed to...?" Kunio started to protest.

"No...this isn't your problem," she said, though it was a bit coldly.

"Fine...just stay out of trouble..." Kunio said.

"I know you want to help...but this is my fight," she said softly.

Kunio was upset. He ended the call knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He knew Miyabi was right. This was something she knew she had to actually had to deal with, though it was on her own. He was frustrated after all that. He hated being in a zero win situation. It was the worst possible thing to happen. Motoko happened to find him, and she knew something was wrong. She decided she was going to talk to him, even if it is for a bit.

"What's the matter?" Motoko asked.

"To be honest...I _hate _these zero win situations," Kunio answered.

"Sometimes, you are going to have to let your friends figure things out on their own," Motoko warned.

"I understand...it still is frustrating knowing I can't help."

"Come on inside...dinner is almost ready."

Keitaro saw Kunio and how frustrated he was. He decided to let him tell him what's on his mind on his own. It wouldn't help if he pressed the situation unnecessarily. While Onizuka did book a date with Julia. He also didn't want to go in a downer. The Dinner was very quit. Keitaro saw that Kitsune was noticeably absent. She was in her room sleeping off a very hard day of work. It was a busy day at the tea shop. Naru was uncomfortable with the silence, but she decided to bring up a topic, that would surprise everybody. It was about Hina. She was concerned about what Hina might do next. She finally did wake up to the possibility that she wasn't exactly who she seems.

"Keitaro," Naru started. "I'm very worried..."

"What about?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm afraid Hina might do something to get arrested..." she said honestly.

"I wish I knew what to do about that," he said bluntly. "If she's done something, she's entitled to a fair trial."

"I suppose so," Naru said.

It got quiet again. Su was very bothered by the silence. She gave a loud sigh wanting to know _why _everybody was so quiet. She, unlike Keitaro, was not going to let the issue just go under the rug. In fact, her insistence on it...actually gave Keitaro an opening. Kunio fessed up and he told everybody about Miyabi. He really didn't want to go into detail, but he felt he had no choice. Keitaro then remembered the news reports on Onizuka leaving town for the stabbing of the teacher's Union member, but he was nowhere near the offices. Kunio nodded. This was a clear case of Onizuka having to sacrifice himself, even though he _knew _there was nothing he could do about it. Little did they know. There were going to be some visitors to the Hinata in the morning. After dinner. Kaolla helped Shinobu to clean up the kitchen, without even being asked. Later, Kunio was on the rooftop, he still was worried about Miyabi. Naru came up, she decided she was going to at least try to make Kunio less anxious.

"Kunio...what's going on?" Naru asked.

"It's my friend...she's not in the mood to accept help..." He said flatly.

"She's in a zero win situation...and she feels she needs to do this on her own," She said.

"Why would she want to do this on her own...?" he asked.

"She doesn't want you, or anybody else, to get hurt," Naru warned.

"I suppose so..."

"It'll work out," Naru warned, "for her sake...I hope it works out for the best."

Kunio hadn't heard that tone from her in a while. In fact this is what woke him up to the fact that this was Miyabi's fight. He sighed. He knew both were right. He let Naru go back inside. He needed some time to think. He could never imagine himself in a situation like Miyabi's. She's accused of assault with a deadly weapon...but Onizuka took the blame wrongfully, and he's out of Japan for his own sake. He sighed, and went down from the roof. He calmed down, and realized that things might eventually go Miyabi's way. He just wasn't sure where and when it would, or what evidence would be introduced to help things out. He passed Kitsune on the couch in the common area. She was killing herself trying to make sure her rent was paid up on time. She got it in, but it was just rough. Either way time was going to march on. However...the next morning...it was going to be interesting.


	9. Surprise Visitation Part 1

When Keitaro Met Julia: Surprise Visitation & Hina's Karma Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina or GTO. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. GTO is owned by Tohru Fujisawa. The anime was produced by Studio Pierrot.

The very next morning, Keitaro was up early to sweep the porch. He also was looking forward to today since he and Julia would be going on another date. They were talking to each other on the phone a lot. However, Kunio frowned when they still was using that old-fashioned rotary in the commons. The phone company did have to come again to re-wire for the most common phones for dial tones. He looked up and he saw Sakurai. He quickly looked up, and he actually was a lot more confident. Kaolla came out and she wanted to help Keitaro. She saw the visitors, and she remembered her sister's very fair warning. She bowed to the visitors, and she instigated the greetings.

"Good morning to you," Kaolla greeted.

"Good morning to you," Sakurai greeted with a smile.

"Welcome to the Hinata," she continued. "We have started our morning chores just a while ago."

'Whatever Amalla said to her...it's gotten through,' Keitaro thought.

"Wow, this is such a grand place," Uchiyamada spoke up, since this was his first time there.

"Hello there," Keitaro spoke up. "I don't believe I've met either of you before."

"This is Azusa Fuyutsuki," Sakurai started, "and this gentleman here is Hiroshi Uchiyamada."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Keitaro said shaking their hands firmly.

"Are you the landlord here?" Uchiyamada asked.

"I am...though...it's interesting how I came here," Keitaro said, though he was hesitant.

"Shall we go inside?" Sakurai requested.

"Kaolla would you take them to the kitchen?" Keitaro requested. "I have to finish up out here."

She nodded and she took them in. She pointed out where the springs where, and they cut through the common area. Kitsune had a day off to rest, and to help out. She decided to clean up the common areas in Kunio's place. In the kitchen, Kanako was with Shinobu who had the breakfast going. Kaolla had them sit down. Motoko was the first one down, and she saw Sakurai, and she bowed. She also knew her sister, Tsuruko was going to be coming to visit, so she had to be on her best behavior. She started the greetings, since she remembered how forceful Sakurai was from only a few weeks ago. She also frowned, she knew her summer break would be over.

"What's the matter?" Sakurai asked.

"It's just summer break will be over very soon," Motoko remarked.

"Ah yes," Uchiyamada spoke up, "summer break...even in my youth I looked forward to it."

"Sir, even though it goes quickly...I still have learned about life," Motoko admitted.

"That is very interesting...I'll talk with you later," he promised.

"Thank you," she returned.

"Oh! We didn't notice you there!" Kanako said taken by surprise.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you," Azusa said.

"I do apologize, this is my first time meeting you all."

"It's quite alright," Sakurai said.

"I take it you're all here on a surprise health and welfare inspection," Naru came in, yawning.

"Narusegawa, how are things going for you?" Sakurai asked.

"They've been going well...I've been studying for my entrance exams...I hope I can pass..." Naru said getting tense.

Sakurai calmed down Naru. She knew that college entrance exams were the roughest on those who just wanted to get into college. Naru explained she wanted to get into Tokyo University to get into the education fields. Sakurai noted this, and she gave her some sound advice. Listen, and things will fall in place. Keitaro came back in and offered coffee to the three. They declined, as it would seem they would be imposing. Keitaro also noted that there would be more major work being done. He took them on a tour of the main house to see what was going on. It was quiet, as Kunio got off the phone with his mom. He knew what was going to happen. He turned around and recognized the three.

"Wow, I think this would be called...different circumstances," Kunio said.

"Exactly," Sakurai said. "I see you're getting along with everybody here."

"I am," he said.

"That's good young man," Uchiyamada said.

"I do have to get going though...I did ask Keitaro to come with me to town in a few minutes."

"Oh! That's right!" Keitaro said, knowing exactly what he was supposed to do.

"We shall not keep you both any longer," Sakurai noted.

Keitaro went to clean himself up. A few minutes later he was ready. Kunio asked Keitaro if he had his cell phone ready. However...Keitaro didn't have one. Kunio looked at him like he had lobsters growing from his ears. He decided the first thing was to have Keitaro sign up for a cell phone plan. They left for town, as Sakurai, Uchiyamada, and Azusa decided to stay back, just to rest. Uchiyamada saw Kaolla reading over a science magazine, and he was very awestruck at how quickly she was getting, and understanding the information. It brought a tear to his eye to see such a young student with that much passion. She reminded him of Onizuka when he started at Holy Forest. Very head-strong, but still have some very passionate.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Kaolla asked concerned.

"I'm just reminded on why I became an educator," he admitted.

"Oh, did you burn out before?"

"I have, sadly," he said. "Back when I was younger, like Azusa...I was idealistic, thinking I could change the world."

"What happened to your passion?"

"In life, we do get burned out," he started, "it really is bad...it's worse when you're _only _concerned about petty things."

"What one petty thing were you concerned about?"

"My Toyota Cresta...that car has been replaced, repaired and wrecked so many times," he started.

"I see those all the time, they're cool cars!" Kaolla exclaimed.

"They are...however...pay more attention to it...you'll alienate the people who care for you the most," he warned. "You won't realize it until it's too late in some cases."

"Were you the case of too late?"

"Actually, on a class trip...I ran into a former student of mine," he started. "I was in the infirmary...but we did talk...and she did give me a new lease on life."

Kaolla actually got it. She decided that while she did enjoy science, and helping out with non-lethal experiments...she still need to remember what's most important. She did hug Uchiyamada and thanked him for the advice. He found it unexpected, but he was glad. He saw Motoko, and she sat down next to him. He did promise to talk to her. Motoko ended up sitting next to him, and he spoke up.

"I did promise to talk to you," he said.

"Oh, that's right," Motoko said. "I saw what you did with Kaolla..."

"As a human...I have to share my experiences, and learn from the past," he said.

"I've done a lot of that," Motoko said. "I just need to jettison that fan club that keeps following me around..."

"This is very serious," he said. "My advice probably would rub you the wrong way."

"I can handle it," Motoko warned.

"You'll have to be straight out honest with them, and cut ties."

She nodded. However, she decided she needed a second opinion. Uchiyamada saw Azusa and called for her. He got a call on his phone from his wife. He knew he had to get home as quickly as possible. He took the call in private. Azusa did hear of Motoko's problem. She knew a fan club like that was not what she needed. Motoko also expressed a desire just to have somewhat of a normal teenage phase. Azusa did speak up to that effect.

"You'll have to tell the fan club to back off," Azusa said. "If anything...I think they're instigating."

"You're right..." Motoko said, thinking about what happened.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about the very first time I met Keitaro...and how foolish I was..."

"I see...that kind of sexism has no place in society," Azusa said. "Sadly, it will continue to happen."

"All I can do is learn from it and make right," Motoko said, realizing she had little recourse.

"Yes," Azusa said, then she smiled, "you're a bright girl...you'll end up making some true friends."

"In a way...I have," Motoko said smiling.

Azusa got up. She thanked Motoko for her time and she met with Uchiyamada. Sakurai came from the Kitchen, and she announced she had to get to the police station. They did end up catching Hina, and she's being held in Las Vegas after a warrant for her arrest was issued. The Americans found her in Las Vegas at the international airport, and are holding her in the county jail...until extradition could be quickly arranged. Sakurai just nodded, then ended the call. Uchiyamada and Azusa knew that look, and they had to end the trip. The detectives were going to keep Sakurai in the loop. She knew Keitaro didn't have a cell phone, so she'd call him at home. Meanwhile, Keitaro was sitting on a bench, and he had no Idea who the girl was next to him.

"Hello," Keitaro said.

"Hello," the girl said, "it's not really a nice day out."

"Depends," he said, "if you've been out all day shopping, it'll get to be a little much."

"I'm just out here thinking."

"Well...I'm going to be here a while," Keitaro said. "If you'd like to talk..."

"Sure, let's talk."

Keitaro knew exactly what he was doing. He couldn't help but notice this girl was connected to Kunio in some way. He also saw that she was hurting from what was going on. He knew that look in her eyes. He saw it with Kanako, and that was a look he'd sooner wish he hadn't caused. That was something he had to help as best he could. Kunio stayed back. He knew it was Miyabi. He was afraid of what Keitaro would do. He was very much in fear thinking that Keitaro would mess it up. He knew that much from history, even occasionally calling him a flake. If it weren't enough, Julia randomly was there. Kunio had her hang back and be quiet. He knew this was something that probably would go bad. He had no idea...that a lot of events were going to conspire to shape up where one person's life would be saved...and one person's life would be over.


End file.
